ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe
'''Toralei Stripe '''is a character in Monster High. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. It is in this crucial way she differs from her pseudo-friend Nefera de Nile. Many of Toralei's acts are a form of revenge, even if she is the party that is wrong. She is easily hurt when people so much as imply they don't want to associate with her and her retaliation often vastly outweighs the slight. Toralei is currently in a relationship with Rocco. She is voiced by America Young. Appearance Toralei has orange tannish skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an asymmetrical bobbed hairdo, with her bangs being longer than her actual hair, with a tiger stripe running down it, but in the webisodes and artwork, she has an emo haircut instead. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However, she shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala, and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the cartoon she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. She is also willing to cooperate with other monsters, even those she dislikes, on occasion. For instance, Toralei plays on sports teams with the main ghouls in "Join the Scream", and shows very little animosity toward them, demonstrating good sportsmanship and even enjoying the experience (though she opted not to join permanently, as she "isn't much of a joiner"). She also helps with the fundraiser in the Freak du Chic webisodes, performing as a tightrope walker. In "Great Scarrier Reef", she eventually stood up for Lagoona before the performance, due to Kala's bullying. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Torelai is also shown as athletic, as seen in the webisode "Join the Scream". Gallery 163.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Monster High